


Made of This podfic

by OtterPods (LapOtter)



Series: Experiment in Empathy podfics [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, empath!John, experiment in empathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapOtter/pseuds/OtterPods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Sherlock dreams of John. An interlude of sorts; Sherlock remembers in his dreams what it was like being kept in "John-storage" (like cold-storage, but with John involved!).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made of This podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [belovedmuerto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedmuerto/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Made of This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/244654) by [belovedmuerto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedmuerto/pseuds/belovedmuerto). 



Length: 4 minutes 53 seconds  
Size: 4.48MB

Listen and download on [SoundCloud ](http://soundcloud.com/lapotter/eie3-belovedmuerto)  
Download from [DropBox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/nlwtlazdfpc3rsm/EiE3%20-%20belovedmuerto.mp3)


End file.
